


Little Red

by lurkerbynature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A moment of peace, Friendship, Gen, Grimmauld Place, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkerbynature/pseuds/lurkerbynature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Knackard on LJ in 2007, inspired by their art, which appears to have disappeared into the ether of purged journals.  (Dammit!  It was a lovely piece!)</p><p>A moment of peace and laughter in Grimmauld place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

Tonks gazed around the room, slightly dizzy. Everything seemed a bit fuzzy, but for once Grimmauld Place looked cozy and pleasant. Although, Remus would probably have been shivering if he weren’t so close to the hearth. She was getting quite an eyeful tonight, and the boxers or briefs question was well and truly answered. Sirius, on the other hand, was still in trousers, if well on the way to drunk. He looked relaxed and happy, stretched out on the rug in front of the fire. He might be a shameless cheat at cards, but it was good to hear his raucous laughter. She supposed she really should take her brassiere back some time soon, though, no matter how much Sirius seemed to be enjoying his new hat. Actually, come to think of it, she didn’t think she’d ever seen Remus this relaxed before either.

Remus leaned back against the hearth and took another sip of firewhiskey. “So, how long are you going to make us wait before we can get dressed again, Pads?” 

“Stop complaining, Remus,” Tonks scoffed. “You could have taken your socks off before your trousers, you know.” 

Sirius snorted. “Yeah, coz, but then he wouldn’t have the chance to show you his gorgeous figure. Besides, Moony’s got hideous feet.” He lowered his voice to a stage whisper, “See, one of those things they never taught you in Defence was, the best way to tell a werewolf in human form is they’ve got great, ugly paws!” At that, Sirius grabbed Tonks’ wand from the end table, and transfigured Remus’ boots into great big, fuzzy, paw shaped slippers.

Remus flushed, suddenly looking rather uncomfortable. Was it the werewolf jibe or the suggestion that he wanted her to see his body? That was too much to think about. It was a very nice body. And, she'd better think of something else before she started drooling. She cocked her head to one side. “Ugly feet?”

Remus shrugged. “My right foot’s actually quite badly mangled.” 

Okay, that could be a touchy subject. Tonight was a cheerful night, dammit, so that was enough of that. Tonks pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the paws, stepping into them and growling. “Grrr! Arrgh!” She howled, morphing her face into a shape she’d loved to play at as a child. “Let the Wild Rumpus start!”

The two men stared at her blankly. Ah, right. That book was from Dad’s Muggle friend . . . the one who traveled all over the place. She morphed her face again and growled, “Little pig, little pig, let me come in, or I’ll huff and I’ll puff. . .”

Sirius smirked. “No pigs here, coz, try another one.” He climbed to his feet and stumbled over to the window, tearing down one of the curtains and lobbing it at Remus, who laughed as the drapery flew gracefully through the air and landed on his head. 

Remus batted his eyes, “Why Grandmother, what big teeth you have.”

“All the better to eat you with . . . I’ll swallow you whole.” Tonks stopped. “Um. Is it just me, or did that sound really dirty?” Was Remus blushing?

Sirius howled with laughter. “Tell you what, lads,” he said, “the wolf chases Little Red around the garden like that three times, and I’ll ransom your clothes.” 

Tonks glared at him and attempted a stern tone. “Sirius, just so you know, I know you cheated and I am never playing exploding snap with you again.”

“You’re one to talk, coz. You didn’t take your clothes off in order.” Sirius pulled the bra off his head and waved it at her. “How’d you do that so quickly, anyhow?” 

Tonks rolled her eyes. “Lots and lots of practice,” she said. “Ministry budget cuts took away one of the Aurors’ locker rooms and I really don’t feel like flashing all my coworkers.”

“Lechery in the locker room,” Sirius leered, “You show me yours, and I’ll show you mine.”

Remus groaned. “Padfoot, we don’t want to see your ugly arse!” He wrapped the drapery around him like a cloak and stood up. “I want my clothes back. Come and get me Nymphadora.” He took off running, sliding down the hallway in his socks.

Tonks howled, “You bloody . . . I’ll get you for that!” She took off after him, and nearly caught him before she tripped over her paws, somersaulting into the umbrella stand.

Sirius’ laughter echoed through the mansion, making even batty Walburga’s screeches sound cheerful.


End file.
